


Why'd You Leave *commentated version*

by GoldSunshine



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, commentated version, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the commentated version of the original smut Why'd You Leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd You Leave *commentated version*

It’s late (carry yo ass to sleep then). Too late for Kibum to be up with work in the morning. Usually he would be asleep at this time, it being close to 3 am. He should be sound asleep in his bed, his apartment surrounded in darkness. But, he’s up, waiting to hear the knock at his door. (Key, yo mama go be pissed if you don’t show up for service in the mornin. The church don’ missed you twice, don’t make it a third.)

8 months ago. That was when Minho left, leaving nothing behind but a crumpled sheet of paper with the words ‘You won’t understand this now, but I’ll be back in due time. (nigga he grown, he know what shit mean, just talk to em hoe) I won’t be mad if you move on’ scribbled on the front. He didn’t call, didn’t write, didn’t try to make any type of contact with Kibum (ooooo beat his ass!!). And no matter how hard Kibum tried, he couldn’t find him. It was as if he had completely disappeared off the grid. (he went to Canada?)

He had asked everyone he ever knew to be associated with him. He asked the owner of Minho’s favorite noodle shop (HAHA! HEEHEE!), his boss at the hotel he worked at (oh so he work at the Tipton? Esteban Julio Ricardo De La Rosa Ramirez?), he even asked Taemin, the street performer(oh, so Taemin up in the streets now?) who Minho gave 500 won to every time they passed him. None of them had seen Minho. (oh, i'm SURE Taemin don’ seen em..)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kibum had got the text while he was at work, the alert jarring him out of his concentration. It was an unknown number and he almost didn’t read it. Almost, that is. Something told him that this was important, that if he deleted it without a peek, he’d regret it. So he opened the message and read it again, again, and again. 

‘It’s me, jagiya. I’ll be home at 3:15’ (“me” could be anybody..Santa?? Bigfoot? Justin Bieber? GOD??)

He actually couldn’t believe it. Was this a joke, a cruel trick played on him by his co workers. He stared and stared at the phone until he got another message. (don’t fuck with co workers)

‘I love you, and I hope you still love me’ (HAHAHA BITCH YOU THOUGHT)

And that was that. Kibum went back to doing his work, putting his mind on something other than the thought that the love of his life was actually coming back. He was alive. He hadn’t abandoned Kibum without a trace. He was coming back. (Key still go fight him tho??)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Knock, knock, im finna KNOCK yo door in, fool!

This was it. Kibum was actually about to see the man he had waited for for over a year. It was 3:15 on the dot. Kibum was standing in front of the door, knowing the man who caused him so much pain, the man he cried over for months, the man he loved, was on the other side. So, he opened the door. (but can you fight him tho??????!!)

He looked different. He was definitely tanner. He looked broader, like he’d been working out. But, the number one thing Kibum noticed was the tattoos. Swirls of colors, flowers bloomed over taut skin, and a name, Kibum’s, on his wrist. (oooo girl, he crazy. That was a badddd idea, Minho..ouch)  
“Can I come in?” His voice was deep. (HAHAHA nope)

He looked good, and as Kibum stepped aside for the taller man to walk in, he actually took in the fact that this was real. Minho, his Minho, was back in the small apartment they had shared for months. (my black mom senses are kickin in)

He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black jeans (literally what we wear every single day). He always liked simple clothes. He watched as Minho walked to his dining table and sat down. Kibum followed and sat in front of him. 

“Where have you been?” (Rihanna??)

“Busan.” (who?)

“Busan? Why were you in Busan?” What could have possibly happened for Minho to be in Busan? It didn’t make any sense. (was it prison? That would explain the tats and the craziness haha -_-)

“You know why?”

“No, I do-” 

And then, it clicked. Busan was where his father was. Minho had been in Busan doing ‘business’ with his father.

“W-why didn’t you just-”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt. I wouldn’t put you in danger like that.” He grabbed Kibum’s hand over the table. (ol dumbass, nigga shoulda jus told that boi insteada showin up all late, causing a fuckin scene at 3am. Got me all mad at em)

Kibum didn’t know all the details of what Minho and his father did, but what he did know, he didn’t like. He knew Minho’s father ran a gang in Busan. He knew Minho didn’t like being involved with him. And he knew Minho had been in contact with him before he left. So, it all clicked into place. (it still don’t make no sense how he ain't tell the lil nigga these simple ass details. I’m pissed right wit em)

“You could’ve told me.” (I’M SAYIN!)

“I didn’t because I knew you would have followed me. I knew you wouldn’t have let me leave without a fight, cause you’re stubborn.” (well, that’s life.)

“Either way, you don’t fucking leave the face of the earth without a fucking trace! You don’t leave a fucking post it note saying you’ll be back! That wasn’t a goddamn milk run, you were gone for eight fucking months!” Kibum’s anger had finally set in. (*snaps* kill it Key)

“Did you think I would let you follow me? You think I’d drag you out there with me just so you could get killed! I had to go and that was the only way! If I told you, you would’ve followed me! You think I’d put you in danger like that! Huh?!” (heehee they fightin, conflict is my fave!)

It was now silent in the small apartment as words sunk in. They sat there, looking at each other, analyzing each other’s words.

“Look, I know what I did probably wasn’t the best idea-”

“No kidding.”

“Let me finish. Now, I know what I did wasn’t the best, but I want you to know that what I did was to protect you. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you. Please, forgive me Kibum.” (no forgiving in this nigga)

Kibum sat there, thinking over what to say. A part of him wanted to kick Minho out and tell him that’s what he gets for leaving like that. He knew he wouldn’t do it though. He loved Minho too much, and it had been so long. (well that’s how the crumbles cookies)

“You promise me one thing, Choi Minho.”

“Anything, anything jagiya.”

“Don’t you ever pull a stunt like this again. Because if you leave again, I won’t be here to let you back in.” (he should do a backflip to spite him...get it? Stunts? No? *coughs*)

Minho looked at him, mouth open (from the wise words of my mother; “GIRL, CLOSE YO MOUTH OR YOU GO CATCH A FLY IN IT!”), eyes shining (you should get that checked out..). He got up from the table, bumping into it, the wooden legs scraping across the floor. He kissed Kibum with all his might . Love and passion moving between lips. Hands cupped Kibum’s face, Minho’s thumbs running over his sharp cheekbones. Minho lifted Kibum out of his chair as it tilted back, crashing against the floor. (well quickly escalated that)

Kibum missed this. The way Minho’s lips felt against his. How he could pick him up effortlessly. How he treated him like fine china (just like fiiiiiiine china!). He missed everything about Minho.

Minho walked them to the bedroom (they always escalated), pushing him against the wall and crowding up against him (he need sum space). His hands were on auto (he a pilot?) as they found their way to every part of Kibum they could reach.

“I missed you so much, baby.” He spoke in whispers against Kibum’s lips (i hope his bref don't stank). He honestly didn’t expect Kibum to take him back (he shouldn’t, but das you.). He thought he’d knock on the door, and there’d be no answer (k). But here he is, holding the love of his life in his arms. After months of regretting his decisions and thinking about what an asshole he was, he finally had Kibum back in his arms. (i don’t like dis)

“Minho, please. I need you. God, it’s been so long,” Kibum was gasping now, so overwhelmed he was losing his breath. (nah! Be mad at dis negro)

Minho walked to the side of the bed, their bed, and dropped him (BAM! DROPPED HIS ASS) on the mattress, quickly covering him with his own body (now yall can save on the duvet). Lips met neck and Minho left light red marks all around the base of Kibum’s throat (how about..yall sleep? It’s gotta be 4am now right? Y’all got service), marking him. His hands roamed under Kibum’s shirt, feeling the muscles in his stomach ripple (i thought about the ocean).

“God fucking damnit, just take it off of me.” (his wallet? He got money? Cash?)

“Why the rush huh? I just got back, I wanna relish this moment.” Minho spoke against Kibum’s skin. (how about...no?)

It was a slow process, Minho wanting to bask in the beauty that is Kim Kibum (kk). Kibum’s tan skin flushed. His eyes, glazed over with passion and lust. His tousled hair splayed on the sheets. He was the human embodiment of perfection in Minho’s eyes. (i figured..you go his name on ya skin forever..so.)

“Fuck, just fuck me already!” Kibum was clawing at Minho’s shirt and pants. “And take these off!” He was getting restless. (okay den, i can see you’re hostile right now, but this is not the way to go)

“Shh, be patient babe.” (haha i thought that said peasant. I thought he called Key a peasant)

He shed the rest of his and Kibum’s clothes, making sure to run his hands over every inch of the others skin as it appeared. Minho’s large hands on Kibum’s warm skin had him trembling, dying to be touched.

“Do you keep the lube in the same place?” (what a question..wow)Minho asked, leaning down to peck Kibum on the lips. Kibum just hummed a reply (what he hummin? Drake? I hope so) and watched as Minho rummaged through his sock drawer to find the mostly full bottle in the corner (not full, but like..MOSTLY full). Kibum spread his legs for Minho, thighs shaking slightly. (he shook)

“How long has it been, sweetie?” (for him..prolly not that long cos you been gone for some time and..he can get dick any time she want..)

Kibum let out a sigh, “Too long.” (he lies)

Minho pushed his index finger into Kibum, the lube making a squelching sound (ughhhhh). Kibum groaned, it had been a while since he even thought about masturbating, let alone having sex with anyone other than Minho. (that’s what you think narrator)

Minho was careful, not wanting to hurt Kibum. He thrusted his finger slowly, pushing past the resistance. He always enjoyed fingering Kibum (WHAT A SENTENCE!). He liked to watch his reactions. How his lips twitched and his eyes closed tight when Minho hit his prostate. 

He squeezed a second finger in, Kibum gripped tight around his knuckles. He scissored his fingers slightly (chop chop bitches). Kibum watched as the muscles in Minho’s forearm flexed, moving the tattooed skin. (these damn tattoos)

“More Minho, fucking hell!” (well then..)

“You really are impatient today.” Minho chuckled, adding a third finger. (lil nigga, it’s been 8 months fam.)

Kibum gasped. “C’mon, up just a little bit more, just a li- ah~! Fuck right there! RIght there Minho, shit!” (yo neighbours, fool)

Minho pressed the tips of his fingers into the small bundle of nerves, making Kibum see white behind his eyes (i knew god was go show up! It’s cos he ain't show up for service). He wanted Kibum to be as comfortable as possible, so he added a fourth finger, just to make sure he was stretched enough (negro...four? Das a disaster). 

“Oh god, if you don’t get your cock in me in five seconds I will die right here!” (1...2...you countin?)

Minho pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets (now yall gotta wash). He got more lube and slicked up his cock, making sure he put enough for Kibum.

“I’ll be gentle.” (he lied)

He gripped behind Kibum’s knees and lifted his legs so his calves were resting on his shoulders. He sunk into Kibum slowly, groaning as the older man clamped down around him. “You gotta relax Kibum-ah.” (i mean, ya got his legs on you shoulders. Das gotta be some pressure)

Kibum relaxed a bit, puffing out a faint ‘sorry’. His hands fisted the sheets as Minho drove in more, small whimpers coming from his throat. Once Minho bottomed out he leaned down to kiss KIbum softly.

“I love you.” He pulled out some and pushed back in. “I love you so much Kibum.” (dis man got his name tattooed on his, help em)

Kibum kissed Minho again, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. “I love you more.” Kibum moaned into Minho’s mouth. “Faster, please.”

As his pace sped up and his grip on KIbum’s legs tightened, Kibum’s moans increased.

“Wait, wait, scoot back for me.” (like he sittin next em on the bus or sum)Minho slid out of Kibum to push him forward. He got on his knees on the bed and wrapped Kibum’s legs around his waist. “Better.” He thrust back in, setting the pace once again. “Fuck, you’re so tight, always so tight when I fuck you.” he grunted out. (I cringed)

“Ah~! Oh shit, Minho!” Kibum became louder as the blunt tip (like a sharpie?) of Minho’s cock pounded against his prostate. “God, so good! You’re so good, Minho! Such a good boy, fucking me like this!”

He latched onto Kibum’s hair, tugging the silky black locks between his fingers (it’s no from me). He pulled Kibum’s head back, moving to leave more red blotches on the skin of his neck. He’d have to cover up the bruises with makeup tomorrow. (das sum mess)

Minho pulled back, admiring his work. Kibum’s throat was littered with spit and red bite marks that would be there for days. (uggghh spit! But if someone ask you about the bite marks say that it was edward)

Watching Kibum crumble under him was an experience in itself. The sheen of sweat that presented itself over Kibum’s skin, making it glow in the dim light of the room. (yeah cos it’s like 6 am)

Kibum leant up to wrap his arms around Minho’s neck, pulling him closer. He moaned in his ear, scratching at his back. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled along with breathy moans and groans (ughhhhhh). Kibum’s thighs were quivering around Minho, the muscles jumping.

“Minho, touch me, fuck!” (idk about you but he sounds like he means it)

Minho moved his hands from Kibum’s hip to his neglected cock. It twitched as he wrapped his hand around the girth. Kibum hissed as Minho thumbed the slit, spreading precum down the shaft. (excuse me, I have to pray)

“Yeah, j-just like that babe. Fuck I’m gonna come!” (you ruined the element of surprise)

Minho sped his thrust up along with his hand on Kibum’s cock. Kibum let a whine slip out his throat as his back arched and he came. Thick spurts of come covered his chest and MInho’s hand as Minho sped up, chasing his release. He came deep into Kibum, grinding up against him. (would you look at that? I have to go check on my fish..i saw him drowning)

Out of breath and tired, the two cleaned themselves up and climbed into bed.

“I really did miss you.” Kibum whispered, head on Minho’s chest as he dozed off. (haha de escalation)

“You don’t know how much I missed you, yeobo.” Minho replied. He looked down at Kibum as he fell asleep and vowed to never leave again. (haha k)

THE END BITCHES

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a journey


End file.
